Glowing
by Lux
Summary: What happened after the Crashdown shift in Crazy, before the interruption.


(Episode starts out in the Crashdown's kitchen where Michael is cooking) 

Title: Glowing  
Author: Lux  
Email: vivien_rosebud@hotmail.com  
Rating: MA 15 +   
Disclaimer: The WB's 'Roswell' created by Melinda Metz doesn't belong to us. Unfortunately either do the lyrics of Lori Carson's song 'Take your Time'  
Summary: What happened after the Crashdown shift and the interruption in Crazy.  
Category: Michael and Maria

Author's Notes: This is a Tag for the first segment of the episode Crazy, it explains why Maria and Michael we're full on in his apartment LOL, it also includes the CUT lines and scenes from the episode Crazy which didn't get aired. Dedication: JudyK ~ you gave a much needed lift. Thanks.

(Episode starts out in the Crashdown's kitchen where Michael is cooking) 

MICHAEL: Ladies, food doesn't taste better cold, all right? Push the special. I'm tired of flipping burgers. 

(Max and Isabel enter the Crashdown) 

LIZ: Would you? 

(Maria nods) 

LIZ: Thanks. Table 5. 

MARIA: Is that so hard? 

MICHAEL: What? 

MARIA: Acting like a real couple, kissing, arms around each other's shoulders, actually excited to see one another. 

MICHAEL: Overrated. 

LIZ: Look, if we leave right now, we can make the 7:35. I won't even change. 

ISABEL: Leave? We just got here. 

MAX: We kind of planned on seeing a movie. 

LIZ: Maria, would you mind? 

MARIA: Go ahead. 

LIZ: Thank you. 

MARIA: Live the life I so desperately want. 

MICHAEL: It's kind of immature, really. 

MARIA: Really. 

MICHAEL: Just a couple of horndogs looking for a place to make out. I mean, we don't need that. We got my apartment, you know? 

ISABEL: I guess I'll just have the special. 

MICHAEL/MARIA: Uhh...we're closing early. 

*~*~*

Opening the door Michael quickly surveyed the mess. Picking up a couple of towels and clothes he tossed them on a nearby chair, returning his gaze to Maria. Who was still silent, leaning against his closed door. They had driven over and walked up the stairs quietly, not wanting to give Michael a reputation with his new neighbours and revealing in the soft touches Michael gave Maria's neck with his fingertips as they slowly approached his apartment.

The touches warmed her soul and she had only stopped cuddling into him when he had needed room to open his door. She had longed for these types of moments, going to her boyfriends' house after work to spend some time to do… things alone.

Maria was new at this couple-thing but that didn't stop her from thinking she knew more then Michael on what should be happening in the relationship and how you're meant to develop a high school romantic relationship.

Maria had read an article the night before with Liz, while in one of Liz's 10 minute study breaks; it had been a type of multiple choice quiz. 'Are you important to him?' had been the title and Liz had immediately said "Of course I am, Max saved my life… you don't get more important then that." Liz had then went back to studying 7 minutes early leaving Maria to dwell on all the negative answers she had had in answer to the questions. "Maria it's a magazine article, and a really dumb one at that."

No matter what Liz had said, Maria hadn't been able to get that 'dumb' magazine article out of her head all day. Or the options down the bottom of the page suggesting how to make yourself more important…

Michael had been studying her and Maria moved off quickly when she noticed, sauntered over to him Maria decided she would try out a couple of those options tonight. Standing really close so her breasts skimmed his chest and her hot breath touched his cool neck she asked. "So why exactly did we close up early again?"

Grinning down at her Michael was pleased with this little game she had started. She had smelled so good all night and now they had some privacy so he could live out his urge to nuzzle her neck. "Hey you're the manager, I'm just the humble cook who does as he's told." He smiled.

Skimming his lips with hers he moved eagerly forward to claim her lips. Pulling back her head she put her hands on her hips. "You do what you're told do you?"

"Always," He replied taking her hands off her hips and rubbing her palm with his fingers gently. "Tell me something to do."

Warmth skitter through her pelvis, spreading heat around her body from his soft caress, causing her to take a while to form her reply. "Put some music on."

Michael glared at her for an instant hesitating, then smiling he said, "Sure." Wandering over to his CD collection he picked the perfect sultry tune. Guaranteed to get any woman in the mood. Waving his hand over the naked CD he grinned back at her when the slow melody washed through the room. 

__

Take your time and think about it, baby

Take your time and think about it

Take your time and think about it, baby

I've learned how to wait

I know how to wait

His powers always seemed to work better when she was around. "Anything else Princess?"

"Yeah." She smiled moving over to him.

"What?"

"Kiss me."

Wandering over to her Michael skimmed her lips with his, "Sure." Kissing her softly he let the kiss linger, then slowly it started to deepen suddenly heating up. The passion growing in the room making them both light headed. Ending the kiss Michael grinned down at her, happy with the effect it had on both of them. "Anything else?"

"Yeah," Maria replied wrapping her arms around him. "dance with me."

Wrapping his arms around her so her head pressed against his chest Michael kissed the top of her head. "Princess I can't do what I don't know how to."

__

I was frightened and I treated you badly

Not that I didn't know just what I had

I think it scared me to find the real thing

With so much emotion and such sexual feeling

Smiling up into his dilated eyes Maria caressed his cheek as she felt him stroke her back with firm hands. "Just hold and sway."

Swaying her softly to the music he nuzzled her neck as they rocked slowly to the rhythm, touching their chests and hips to the beat of the burning melody, never letting their mouths meet – a slow torture.

Guiding Maria over to the couch Michael slowly moved so he was lying on top of her, both still moving to the sensual throb of the love song. Allowing himself to touch her lips the kiss was searing, spicy and so absorbed the room sung with vibes.

__

Take your time and think about it, baby

Take your time and think about it

Take your time and think about it, baby

I know how to wait

I've learned how to wait

Rubbing her chest against his Maria's rhythmic pants caught in her throat as she felt him start to unbutton her shirt. Silently blessing herself for putting on her vibrant cobalt bra this morning she didn't protest his access to her skin underneath when he had unbuttoned three. "Michael…" She whimpered as she felt him palm her firm breast through her bra, trailing kisses from her neck to the swell of her breast then back up again.

__

Maybe it's a sign of the times

There is nothing

That can't be replaced

But one of a kind

Is the joy I find

When I see

Your Face

Michael animal instincts were taking over as her core called to his, she had started to whimper and moan. "Maria..." He breathed in half a groan. Her neck, her cheek, her lips… "Maria."

__

Take your time and think about it, baby…

"Michael." She whimpered arching into his touch. His weight was glorious, slowly stroking her body. "Michael…" His lips sent her skin into fires, which exploded with every caress. Looking over his shoulder Maria watched his long body strokes move against her in ecstasy. Out of the corner of her eye Maria caught a tall familiar figure moving in the shadows. "Max?"

"What?" Michael's brows burrowed together in an effort to maintain the temper that was raising rapidly which was to cover the hurt which had stabbed him. 

Cocking her chin Maria motioned to over Michael's shoulder. "Look."

Pushing himself off Maria Michael was happy their shock didn't stop Maria from quickly doing up her top, a fact that his mind had totally missed because of the sudden interruption and surprise. Quickly reaching over to the glowing CD he touched it making the sultry song stop playing, as the music stopped so did the lights shimmering around the room. 

"The CD player broke. Just something I figured out how to..." Michael tried to explain, "what the hell are you guys doing here?" He asked confused by his sudden lack of body heat.

Switching on the light Max obviously hadn't really cared he had interrupted the two, like wise for the others in the room. He was however aware, like the other three intruders in the room, of the definite passion and desire swirling around the room radiating off the pair of disoriented lovers. 

Maria concentrated on un-clouding her lust-addled brain. Her yearning had been so strong it was scary and she truly believed that if they hadn't been interrupted the lust would have been unstoppable. 

Something was wrong, something had happened. As Maria moved closer to Michael, he felt her echo his own thoughts through vibes and her remaining body heat, which were strong. All he could think was that this intrusion better have a damn good reason behind it! 

Isabel spoke with sarcasm, "Sorry to interrupt the petting zoo," but her features then turned serious. "But she's back."

Maria was confused, Michael's body was so close and the unfulfilled passion was still heavy in the air. "Who's back?"

"Topolsky." Max replied.

THE END


End file.
